Skeletor the Skeleton
Skeletor the Skeleton is the deuteragonist of the Mob Eat Mob World frachise. He is a white 2 meter tall skeleton. He weighs 25kg and he is best friends with Endy. He is a realist in contrast to Endy's optimism. His weapon of choice is the long bow giving him great skill in both aim and dexterity. He was once a human but was executed after being framed for murdering Mayor Montgomery. Concept and Creation Skeletor was the second character added to Memw. He made his initial debut on the 14th of January 2012. I, Mwila, was scrambling through names for a skeleton character. At first I thought "Skeletony" then "Skelly". Eventually I made it Skeldon (but he prefers to be called Skeletor). Skeletor was going to be Endy's adopted brother, but then I just made them best friends. Despite this, they share a house together. History Skeldon was a very poor teenage villager, roaming the streets at night. Once he made a bow, he became Primestone City's soldier until one day, a villager framed him for killing the mayor. Everyone believed the man because Skeldon was the only one with a weapon. The court sentenced Skeldon to execution and killed him before he could say goodbye to his love interest, Lila (her father is the one who framed him). One night, Skeldon's skeleton was brought to life by a lightning strike. Skeldon, now changed to skeletor, killed all the villagers that blamed him for the mayor's death. Humans from across the cube tried to track him down. One night, while being cornered by three hired assassins, a tall black shadow came from out of nowhere and killed the assassins in a heart beat. Skeldon thanked the shadow, who offered to give him a home. Personality Skeletor is a realist and tends to put basic logic before his adventurous attitude. Despite this, he has been shown on a few occasions to shoot arrows at enemies immediately after confirming their opposite alignments. For example, in page 4-5 of The Nether Skeletor attempted to kill Inferno after he tried to kill him and Endy with a fire ball. Powers and Abilities Bow Skeletor's main line of offense. He has infinite arrows and can also shoot grappling arrows that he can climb and swing on. Aside from that, when enraged his bow turns into a diamond homing bow. This bow releases homing arrows twice the size of regular arrows. Ranger Mode In this mode, Skeletor wears a green crested hat, a green leaf tunic, a quiver to hold his arrows and a blue homing arrow bow. The bow is made of diamonds instead of sticks, his ribcage is now covered by the tunic, his quiver shows the arrows he stores and he also has a pocket knife. His stealth has been increased to maximum making him the perfect assassin. His green blends in with bushes giving him the ultimate advantage when fighting in a forest biome. Despite all his stealth skills, he can still be spotted if he makes too much noise while sneaking and, when facing a very strong opponent, this can often be his downfall.